Naruto Uzamaki Valentine
by Cerberus371
Summary: Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Katsaragi are 2 great great warriors that have been through many battles and challenges, but there is one challenge that neither have ever been expecting…………...parent hood. R
1. Go to the next one

Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Katsaragi are 2 great great warriors that have been through many battles and challenges, but there is one challenge that neither have ever been expecting…………...parent hood. 


	2. Prologe

Naruto Uzamaki Valentine

Vincent Valentine has one huge head right about now. Not only is he surrounded by leaf shin obi but his partner in crime yuffie Katsaragi has left him with a blond child in his hands. "how did I get myself into this mess " thought Vince while the shinobi were taking out there weapons for all out battle.

Flash back Vincent Valentine was just on his way out of the WRO re-building site when a certain ninja came running in with a travel size bagel on her back screaming his name "VINCE ,VINCE ,VIIIINCE" he came to a complete stop when he knew he had no were to hide "what is it yuffie I just was able to got out of a meeting with Reeve and im not in the mode for any world wide destruction problems" said the chaos powered Valentine .  
"You'll never guess what mission I got from my father" said the giant shrunken wielding misters. "He wants you to join the circus and become the first ninja trapeze artist" eyeing the bag in here hands.  
"No, he wants me to check out this place to see if he could send some of our ninja to observe the ninja techniques and hopefully have some of the Wotang move out there" said the hyper active ninja.  
"well see you when you get back" he said Knowing what she was going to ask so he decided to get a head start in his physical answer……. He ran away.  
Only to get caught by the cape by the great Katsargi ninja. "Oh no you don't you're coming with me I cant go alone and besides you have nothing else to do so might as well go without a fight" said the young ninja.  
"Alright ill go just let me grab my th…" he was cut off guard when a bag was through to him.  
"I already pact your things Knowing you you'd probably make a run for it the second you thought I would let my guard down"  
'DAM I thought I could get away' thought the gun wieldier.  
"we leave after you say your good-byes" said yuffie 'I know im going to regret this later ' thought Vince.  
END OF FALSH BACK Oh was he regretting ever heading the same way the Yuffie went. When he was about to draw out Cerberus a blonde pig tailed ninja stopped the others before a fight could start. "hold your weapons he's with us Vincent give me Naruto and get yourself and yuffie to the council chambers we will talk about what's gong on." said Tusande.  
"There's only one problem with that I don't know where Yuffie is." "Oh you mean that girl you where with" said one of the ninjas that where after him earlier"she was captured trying to steal things from the Kazama Resident". said the silver haired ninja other wise known as Kakashi Hataki. 'The one thing she's good at doing and she gets caught steeling our own gear' though the chaos holding warrior.  
"Alright I'll go quietly but Naruto stays with me"  
"Very well Kunaeri go with him to get Yuffie and head for the council's Else where…  
"Hay let me out I didn't do anything wrong" said Yuffie as she was banging her foot against the bar cells because her hands were tied up and sealed so she couldn't try any jutsu's. "You were caught trying to run from the Kazama compound and with scrolls along with many other things that are known to belong to Arashi and to believe we trusted you ." said the guard as he was waiting for the other "trader" so he could send them to Ibiki. "Let her go Asuma she didn't do anything wrong and if you didn't notice all they did steal was just some scrolls for parenting and some baby supplies" said a red eyed chuinin as she was waking in with Vincent trailing behind with a baby in hand and a silver haired ANBU following behind.  
"Sorry Vince I got caught ….is naruto ok" said Yuffie "Yea he's ok but we have to go to the council chamber and pled our case hopefully we can get out of here with Naruto without a fight" said the red caped warrior.  
'Just hope we can leave without Naruto getting hurt' thought Vince "lets go we need to make sure you don't make a run for it." said the young chunin 'To think I am willing to risk a life in prison for a baby of friend, let alone one that was just born a week ago' thought Vince as he walk to the Hokage tower, while Yuffie was remembering how they came to this strange land and ended up risking there life's for a child.  
Flash Back "Yuffie tell me aging where were going, why couldn't we get a ride from Cid or bring our own ride and when are we getting out of this cave we've been walking for hours literally" said a usually quiet gun slinger to a pre-teen acting women.  
"To answer your questions in order: To the land hidden in the Leaf's one of the great element nations, Cid said that he can't fly over the unnatural mountain terrain and not that long and why are you been so whine its only been …let me see" she said as she looked at her watch"3 hou……….3 HOURS we should have been out of here by now this scenery has gotten boring after the first 10 minu.aaaaaaahhhhhh OaFF.." said yuffie as she tripped over a rock and stumbled in front the exit of the cave.  
"At least were out of the cave …" said Vince as the entrance to the cave started to cave in. "YUFFIE GET OUT OF THE WAY" he said as he pushed her out of the way along with himself At that moment the cave collapsed in on itself.  
"Yuffie are you okay?" said Vince as he helped pick her up off the ground ,unknown to him to yuffie it looked like he was picking her up to kiss her……..which was what she wanted very much.  
"Oh Vincent I didn't know you cared so much." said yuffie as she ready herself for a kiss……only to be shot down.  
"No problem yuffie lets go it seems that we cant get back home through that cave any time soon." said Vince as he stood up and dusted himself and looked at a ancient looking map. "Looks like we got a hours walk to the Leaf better get walking." said Vince as he started walking while Yuffie was disappointed to say the least…..She really wanted to kiss the man who was dark, mysteries, handsome, wise and ….Handsome "A-Alright just let see the map so I can get our bair………….." said the extremely surprised yet scared ninja girl then turned pale at a oversized Nine tailed fox that was looking right at her.  
"What did you say Yuff………. Oh shit" said Vince as he reached for Cerberus when a yellow flash stood in front of the fox and said "Don't do anything you'll regret." said the man with yellow/golden hair had strange robes.  
"How are you and why I'm I going regret shooting this fox" said Vince as he had Cerberus ready to fight.  
"Because if he doesn't kill you I WILL" said the man as he took fighting stance." and the names Arashi Kazama The greatest Hokage of the hidden Leaf." said Arashi as he Readied his special kunai for a fight He was never going to forget as Yuffie just snapping out of her surprise of the Giant fox (not hearing the conversation) also getting to fighting stance to fight.  
"Alright Vince lets take these guys down" said Yuffie as she rushed in only to have a giant tail sway its way right in front of her. "Oaff" she said as she landed on here but as Vince thought ' I think I'm going to need a bigger gun.  
Cliff hanger review and give some comments

Next Chapter: Memories of a great Warrior 


	3. Remembering how it came to be pt1

**Naruto Uzamiki Valintine**

(In this story Vincent is a Vampire.)

I dont own Naruto or FF7

**Remembering how it came to be pt.1**

As Vincent was getting Yuffie off the ground and getting readyed defend himself aginst a giant fox and a blond by the name of Arashi. The blond man told the great fox somthing.

"Kyubi let me fight this man alone he seems to hold great power that may prove a challenge for me." said the blond man.

"Do as you wish Arashi I'll just wait wait here till you finish." said the great fox lord

As they were talking Vincent talked to Yuffie."Yuffie i want you to get out of here its to dangers""No i wont leave you to fight alone!"said the younge ninja princess.

"Alright Yuffie just stay on the side lines, but if things get to messy get out of here got it" said Vince as he readyed to use Cerbarus.

"Ok just promise me that you'll be carefull, this guy looks strong""Ok get behind the trees of cover" said Vince as he took her hand off of her shoulder.

"Ok" she said as she lept into the tree's as she was missing the hand on her shoulder of her shoulder from her secret crush hoping that it wont be the last time.

"Lets get this started and so just you know I'm the strongest in my village." said the Yondaime Hokage.

"And just for you Know I'm one of the strongest of my land." said the great Vampire hero.

"Lets get this started then" said Arashi as he rushed Vincent

"Suit yourself kid" as he shot at Arashi.

Arashi was able to dodge the bullets that were rushing at him.

' what kind of weopan is he using?' thought Arashi and Kyubi how was watching with great intrest.

'How could he move so fast, only Shulkie could dodge Cebraus and even then she would use to much strength doing it, this guy looks like he hasn't broken a sweat' thought Vince as he was reaiming cerburas.

'How could he dodge Vinne's bullet's that fast, it's as if he runs on pure mako power...this might be intresting' thought Yuffie as she was watching the fight.

"Lets get serie's' said as he through his special Kunai at Vincent which just deflected them into the tree's around him then he was putting his atenthiot back to Arashi which just desapired right infront of him then appered right right next to him startedfighting him in hand to hand fighting/tiajutsu.

"How did you get there and why are we fighting we dont have any reason to fight for." said Vince as he jumped to avoid a foot sweep.

"What Village are you from and why are you trespassing on Konha land in the middle of the great shinobi Wars of all times?" said Arashi as ahe avoided Vince's claw gantllet.

"We are not from any Village arond here and whats the great shinobi wars I've never heared anything about it." said Vince as he jumped back to avoid a series of punches and kicks.

"Likely story, your probly a rock shinobi trying to get intellagence on Konaha to attack us, I won't stand for that!" said Arashi as he perpaired to attack with his greatest attack.

"Its the onest truth we just came of asiment form the Wutai leader to see if khe can send some of his people to live out here." said Vincent as he aimed Cerburas at Arashi just in case he tryed to attack agian.

"I've never heard of this 'Wutai' clan so that must mean your just spies, and I don't take kindly to SPIE'S!!!!" said Arashi as he tried to add his wind element chakura to the Rasgengan he was forming but decided to just to go with hes high powered Rasgengan which impressed and scared Yuffie.

'If he gets hit by that he'll get hurt really badly... I have to stop it' thought Yuffie as she reach to get here shuriken only to realize that she left it in her bag which was still on the floor where she was scared out of her mind when she saw the over sized fox.'Oh no I don't have my gear I hope Vince can stop that attack befor he gets hurt.' thought Yuffie as she was seeing the orb swerve in a faster and faster.

"Take this RASGENGAN!!!!!!!" said Arashi as he rushed Vincent with his one greatest attack.

As Arashi ran at him, Vincent shot at the orb only to have his bullets to get deflected as if the bullets were tin can's under a giant foot.'This is not good my bullets don't effect it...this is gona hurt.' thought Vincent as he braced himself for the pain...only to have it not come, when he opened his eyes only to get somthing to the core, Yuffie was standing in front of him taking the hit for him.

"Yuffie what do you think your doing why did you do that cearesing her hair back trying to get a response out of her.

"Sorry Vinne I just didnt... want you to get hurt please forgive me for not leasoning Vincent..." said Yuffie as her stomach was bleding from the hit.

During this time Arashi was stareing at this. Not only did he attack people that didn't mean any harm but he mortally wound this women how protected the man how seemed to care much about him sence she took a attack like that to the gut."What have I done?" he said out load

"YOU TELL ME WERE THE NEAREST HOSPITAL NOW!!!!!" said Vince as he pointed at Arashi and held to Yuffie for dear life.

Arashi snaped out of his daze to answer the question"Theres one in Konahoa Kyubi give us a ride." said Arashi as he went twoards Kyubi.

"Alright jump on." said Kyubi as his tails to get Yuffie and Vincent how held on to here during the ride trying to keep Yuffie awake.

"Come on Yuffie stay awake come on dont you dare die on me Yuffie." said Vincent as he held her and showing one emotion he's never showed before... Fear. Fear for the life of another since...not siecne Lucritcia.

"Sorry Vinne but I might not pull throught this...I'm sorry." said Yuffie as her blood kept pouring out of her.

"Yuffie please I don't to lose you." said Vincent as he kept her hair from getting in here face while his eyes did somthing they haven't done in Years they started to water. Vincent cared about all his friends but cared about Yuffie alot because she reminded him of Lucritcia: her sillyness, acting as if the world was never or has never treated her badly, and her kindness even though she stole his materia, he knew it could never be between them because of his age but could at least care for her.

"Jeas Vinne I didnt Know you cared so much just as ... much ...as I do" she said as the fatige was setting in on her body and Mind.Vincent was cought off guard by the last statement.

"What do you mean Yuffie?" asked Vincent as he held her closer to hear what she was going to say.

"You see Vincent Valentine sense the day I met you I've wanted to say that I've wanted to tell you that I've Loved you at first time we meet the way you act all mystery and the way you act that you don't care while you care more than anyone should...I love you Vincent Valentine." she said as she started to cry and closed the destence between them and kissed him befor she past out because of blood loss.

"Yuffie wake up don't you die on me...please don't ...I care to much about you..." said Vince holding here closer.

Arashi was feeling extremly low right about now.He knew what it was losing some one close even if its a student or a loved one he knew how it felt."Kyubi we need to go faster she is dying from blood lose we need to get there NOW!!!!" said Arashi as he held on tighter to Kyubi's furr.

"Don't worry Arashi were there just hold on tight!" said Kyubi as he jumped throw the air then landed infront of the Konha hospital where Tusande was walking into the hospital for her seft when the kyubi landed right behind her which scared her out of her wit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARASHI CAN'T YOU LAND YOUR FOX AWAY FROM THE PUBLIC AREA YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Tusande as she was trying to calm her heart down when she noticed the younge women on Kyubi's back with a guy with a red wethered clock on his back.

Tusande help me get this girl in to the hospitial shes dieing from blood loss." said Arashi as he jumped off Kyubi. Vincent held Yuffie as he ran into the hospital following Tusande.While Arashi talked to the Kyubi."Kyubi tell me is there anything that you can do for her?" asked Arashi to the great Nine tailed fox.

"There might be somthing I can do go inside and bring me that guy you were fighting earlyer he can help." said the great biju told the younge Hokage.

"Right." said as Arashi rushing into the hospital to fetch Vincent which was prety easy all he had to do was follow the sound of nurses trying to restran a man from going into the ER."Sir your friend will be ok she's in the care of the best of the best so you dont have to worry." said the nurse trying to keep him out and falling misarably.

"If she's going to be alright let me in to see her!" said VIncent getting angery that he can't see Yuffie while she's getting operated.

"Vincent Kyubi wants to talk to you he say it may save the girl" said Arashi but didnt notice he strucke a cord when Vincent grabed him by the rob and slamed him into a near by wall leaving a inprint of the Hokage.

"Her name is YUFFIE and what can that stupid fox do for her said a very angry Vincent who wanted to kill this guy for doing that to Yuffie. To him it felt like losing Lucritcia all over agian.

"Well this stupid fox can save the girl and the names Kyubi." said a man that had long red hair tied back in a braided pig tail, he was wearing a battle Kimono symilor to the Kage except this one was blood red insted of white, the flames were black and had a Nine tailed ofx on the back with its tails swishing around that looked like it was about to attack, but the most noticeable thing were the mans tails and and fox ears that he had.

"I thought you wanted me to bring him to you Kyubi." said Arashi trying to get himself out of the wall only to still have Vince gripe tighten even more.

"What is this idiot talking about when he said you can save Yuffie?" said Vince still mad but wanted to help Yuffie because he also felt like it was his falt that Yuffie has a hole in her.

"Come with me." he said as he walked past the Nurse that knew better than to stand in the way of the Kyubi, Vince let go of Arashi how also followed him.When he got in the E.R thier was Tusande looking through some scrolls trying to solve why her body was rejecting the blood she was giving Yuffie."Tusande leave the room and seal this room with with a sound barrier got that." said Kyubi as he kept walking twoards Yuffie checking the wound."It's worse than I thought, Vincent you'll have to transform into chaos for me." At this Vincent was shocked.

"How did you Know of Chaos?" said Vince puzzled how anyone let alone someone he didnt even know.

Thers no time do it if you want to save this girl!" said the Kyubi as he formed his demonic chakra and forming a sphere that looked identacle to his proto-matiria he had.

"Alright." said Vincent as a demonic sphere ingolfed him as he took his form of Chaos."Ok, now what?" asked Vince.

Put this into her and let your power flow into it." said Kyubi as he motioned Arashi to step back.

"Got it." said Vincent as he put the sphere into Yuffie through the hole in her stomach, then he let the powers of Chaos flow into her, then she started to glow a Dark Red and stared to turn pale then her body bolted up and screamed in pain as her eyes shot open turned red as she was ingulfed in a dark purple orb.Vincent was sent flying back and reverted onto his normal form as Yuffie's scream's stopped and the orb was obsorbed and it looked like nothing happened to her her eyes shot open to reveal Dark green eyes with a hint of red in them and looked a around to see what where she was when she noticed stareing wide eyed at her.

"Hay Vincent I had the weirdest dream that you where in"then looked at a also wide eyed Arashi" and you were there" then she saw a Fox looking man" and you...werent there.It was a wierd dream, I took a hit in the stomach and I confest my...Love...for ...you...!" said Yuffie as she just remebered what happened and realized what she did so she did the one thing any body could or would do...she Fainted.Everyone in the room sweat droped at this.

"Alright Fox tell me what just happened and how do you know of Chaos." asked Vince calmly as he was checking Yuffies body for any sigh of wounds or scare.

"You see Vince I kind of...how do I put this, I kind of had you make Yuffie into a Vampire and container to The Chaos gene, so in other words you made her have your strength and burden to save her life." said Kyubi as he closed his eyes.

"I WHAT!!!" said Vincent as he looked at Yuffie in shock that he gave her the curse and sin that he must live with alone.

"You heard me and for how I know of Chaos he can talk to me through a mental bond that I created with it during you're fight with Arashi...You dont have to worry of Chaos taking her over that orb I made was high cosintrted life force that came from my tails so she can have total control of Chaos, its kind of like your proto-matiria you have to control Chaos." said the wise fox as he steped closer to Yuffie's bed.

"How can you talk to Chaos and I cant?" asked Vincent

"Becuase your mind has been tuning him out so he wouldn't take over, if you want I can give you a link between you and him without him taking over." said Kyubi

"Alright" said Vince'I want to talk to the ass hole to what he's done to Yuffie.' thought Vince as Kyubi foucused his chakura to Two of his fingers then he struk vince in the forhead knocking his lights out.

"Kyubi what did you do to him?" asked Arashi

"Hes tslking to Chao's right now, put him on a bed and we'll leave... he needs some quality time with his "Girlfreind"." said the great fox demon.Arashi noded his head and did what the Kyubi asked and left.

**Vincents Mindscape**

"Wake up Vincent we need to talk." said a shadow figure that was Vincent but in Chaos form.

"Who the hell are you" asked Vincent as he stood upseeing his Chaos form standing infront of him.

"I'm Chaos and befor you ask the reason I'm in this form is because I dont have a human form, I understand that you wanted to ask me a few question." said Chaos as he stood infront of him.

"Yeah, what happened to Yuffie and how long have you been in my mind?" asked Vince

"I've been here for all of youre secound life...after Hojo shot you I healed your body when Lucritcia put put the proto-Matiria into you, basicly the same is going on with your friend when you gave her my blood when you put the Kyubi's matiria into her, so basicly she contains part of my power along with youre vampire powers, as long as you live she lives same gos in vicversa, you contain a mind link between you and her , infact shes lying right over there." pointed to Yuffies body that was lying on the floor.

"Yuffie wake up." said Vincent as he picked her up like he was going to kiss her(like last time) and she woke up to see Vincents red eye's cearesing her cheek.

"I must be died because you would never would hold me this way." she said as she readyed for a kiss on the lips like last time but thinking it would happen this time because she thought she was "dead" and this was a result of going back to the lifestream.(Heaven in FF7).

"Yuffie your alive and we are in my mind along with Chaos." said Vincent this time noticed her wanting to get a kiss that he wanted to give but feared for the end result of there posible relationship...Not good.

"Oh" she said as a blush came to her face think of a way out of this prdicament but got nothing.Chaos being linked between them decided to cut in "Alright its time for me to re-explan everything..." as Yuffie stood up she listen very carfully being shocked to the core when she heard Vincent do for her, not only did it make here love him more but she thought it was the ultimate sigh to show that he had feelings for him so she did somthing that made Vincent blush...she kissed him.After the 20 second frencher that Yuffie did the most work Chaos decided to intrupt.

"Ahm if you to are done frenching I think I should tell you that Yuffie can transform into her own Chaos and Vampire form." said Chaos as he noticed Vincent not move from his kissing positon forzen and wide eyed becuase of Yuffie kissing and frenching him.

"Really...wait am I gona look like that when I transform am I gona look like you?" asked Yuffie as the blush of Frenching Vince was staying on her face

"You're aren't going to look like me but you'll just have you're own idivisual form but red and black will be in your costum and you'll have pale skin." said Chaos as he stood infront of the 2 "unoffical" couple."It's time for you 2 to go back to the human world." said Chaos as he walked away.

"Wait what about my blood loss problem I had earlier?" asked Yuffie as she kept close to Vincent.

"That problem was solved when Vince here gave you a mako/blood transfussion so you don't have to worry, now if you excuss me I have some bussines to attend to." said Chaos as he walked into the shadows.

"Well Yuffie lets get out of here." said Vincent as he held Yuffie knowing he can love her to the day of there deaths laterally.

"Ok...Lover boy." said Yuffie asthey left there mindscapes.

**Real World**

Arashi was waiting for Vincent and Yuffie to wake up so he could properly say he was sorry about putting a hole in Yuffies ches for no apparent reson.He was getting worried about the beating he was gona get form Jade if he was late for there date 'agian'.As he was getting up from his chair to go Yuffie and Vincent woke up."Ha you 2, you've been out for at least 2 hours, I thought you 2 were going to stay like that for." he looked at the clock that was on the wall and froze, he was late for his date with Jade."Oh shit I have to go if you 2 want you can come with me if you want?" asked Arashi as he was jogging in place waiting for a ansewr.

"How about it Vince you want to go?" asked Yuffie as she stood up from the bed as she streched her mucsles.

"Sure why not." said Vince as he twisted his neck."besids we dont know anyone around here in...?" said Vince as he tried to remember were they were.

"Youre in the Village Hidden in the leafs, 1 of the 4 element villages." said Arashi as he open the door to go outside.Yuffie was shocked at that statement.

"Wait why didnt you say that earlyer, we were heading here befor you attacked us." said Yuffie she looked into her bage that Arashi brought for her and pulled a scroll and handed it to Arashi.Arashi read the scroll. It explaned why they were there and if they could send some of there people to move out there.

"I'm sorry to say this but we must declian your offer because currently not aceppting any people into the village because of the shinobi war were having now, but when the war is over we'll gladly acept your offer." said Arashi rolling up the scroll and giving it back to Yuffie.

"Well if thats it then lets get going Jade is going to murder me for being late." said Arashi as he walked out the door with Yuffie and Vince followed.

**At Ichiraku's Ramen Stand**

Jade was waiting for Arashi while she cerested her stomach knowing that she would have a wonderful baby in a few months but know if his fahter didnt get there soon he would be fatherless. Just as she was getting up to go look for Arashi to give him a good strangling he rushed in siting right next to her.

"Sorry I'm late honey but I-" befor he was able to finish his sentence his air way was shut closed by Jades grip.

"You better choose you're next words wisely because if its a lame excuss like the ones you're student Kakashi gives you're in a world of Hurt." said Jade as she kept here hand on Arashi's throut.

"Sorry it's our fault that he's late he put me in the hospital and-" said Yuffie but stoped when she saw Arashi getting his throut rang.

"AARASHI-KUN HOW DARE YOU PUT THIS YOUNGE LADY IN THE HOSPITAL!!!!!!!" said Jade as she kept ringing his neck.

"I-coff-said-coff-I-coff-was sorry Jade-cha." said Arashi as he rubed his thruot.

"I'm sorry for what ARASHI did." said Jade as she gave Arashi a stare that would promised pain later."Oh I'm sorry my name is Jade Uchia its nice to meet you two" said as she sat down next to Arashi.

"Apology acepted and my name is Yuffie Katsaragi and tall dark and _Handsome _is Vincent Valentine." said Yuffie as she held Vincent's hand.

"Its nice to meet you Miss Uchia." said Vince as he slightly bowed to show he was a gentale man.At this Jade Blushed.

"ALright now that Intros are over lets eat, 15 orders of beef Ramen, do you guys want anything?" asked Arashi as Yuffie and Vincent sweat droped."How can anyone eat so much?" asked Yuffie to Jade.

"He finds a way to fit it in to his stomach, so tell me were you from, I havent seen you around." asked Jade as she ate some miso ramen.

"Were not from aroud here, we actually came through a cave witch reminds me, how are we going to get back Vinnie?" asked a worried Yuffie

"I belive I can help you with that." said Kyubi as he walked into the stand still in his human form."Chaos told me that you have a friend that has somkind of flying machine that can get you back home but he also need dirictions through the mountain range." said the Kyubi as he sat down next to Vincent.

"Yes is there any way you can get us some directions throw the moation turan?" asked Vincent as Yuffie was nodding still a little worried of the possiblity of not being able to get home.

"Yes, I can get a friend of mine to go throw the moation ranges and make a detailed map and send it to you're friend but it will take a few months." said Kyubi as he recived his tea from a 3 year old girl.

_"_Ok, we can wait for a few months, but we'll have to find a place to live in for a while." said Vincent

"Yeah and I didnt bring any money and I left all my materia in the hotel we were in and by the way Vincent you still owe me for leaving it and not going back for it!!" said Yuffie as she glared daggers at Vincent for leaving her precius matirea.

"What is this "Materia" you guy's are talking about?" asked Arashi as he was on a his 10th bowl of Ramen.

"Its Lifstream energy that harnest a element power." said Vincent as his sake came.At this everyone in the stand besides Yuffie, Vincent and Kyubi how learned all this ahead of time.

"I think I should explain, its basicly made of the worlds chacra with elemently and specialialyts built into them.By the way around here mako is known as chakura, if you are going to stay here you should at least learn how to use suffix's in people's names." said Kyubi

"Thats right like the saying gos:'If your in rome wear a towga" isn't that right Vinne-kun." said Yuffie as she stood on the stoll

"Actually Yuffie-chan its "When in Rome do what the romens do". at this Yuffie sweat droped and felt depresed "But thats a good iterpertation." said Vincent hoping it would cheer his new lover up.His complement didnt fall on deaf ears because she cheered right up and jumped down her chair and hugged Vincent."Thankes for the Complement Vinnie-kun!" said the younge hyper active women

"theres only one problem left," said Vincent"We have nowhere to stay and if what Arashi says is true, if we stay in a hotel then someone will suspect somthing, not to mention we dont have any money that we can use here." said Vincent

"Nonsence you can stay in my place at least until the war is over, then you can stay with your clan when they come to stay here." said Arashi as Jade nodded at the idea.

"Thanks alot, for a secound there I thught I was going to sleep in a cardboard box with Vinne-kuns cape as a blanket" said Yuffie detesting the idea...well all except for the cape part.

Thats when Vincent noticed that shocked Jade and Arashi."So how far along are along with the baby." said Vincent

"What are you talking about Vincent?" asked Arashi nervously

"I tell your wife is hiding here true form behind somekind of ilusion, that and the way she rubbs here stomach, the way she eats slowly and healthy food that she broght with her even though you were at a resturant and her mood swings." said Vincent as he finished his sake.

"How where you able to see through my genjutsu, not even my student Kuneari can see through it and she is a true protaje." said a shocked Jade

"Thats Vinne-kun for you, he is smart, suprising, and Handsome" she said. Yuffie still couldnt belive that she got Vincentas heart.She thought that he would go after Shilke because she had Lucetsias memorys, but she thought wrong and got his love alonge with his powers.

"Then I guess that I can convenss the conciul to accpet you to as Shinobi of this Village, they dont even know were married let alone having a son." said Arashi as he stood up to lead him to his place.

"You hear that Vinne-kun were going to be graet shinobi of the Leaf Village!" screamed in Vincent's ear

"Yeah and I guess its going to be the last thing I'm going to hear." said Vincent as he rubbed his ear.

"Sorry Vinne-kun." she wispered into his good ear and then kissed him on the cheak.

"Your forgiven." said Vincent as they walked until they reached a Mansion...Yuffie was extatice when she found out she was going to stay at the Kazami Compond/Mansion.

"I cant belive it I havent been in a clean room in almost in a week let alone a Mansion the first thing I'm gon- mufmmuf.!!" Yuffie was stoped in her rambling by Vincents hand how has had enough ranting for one day.

"We all know your happy your going to stay in a place that has walls." said Vincent as he walked through the gates with Yuffie beside him still having his hand on Yuffies mouth.

"Well this is your room sorry but the other rooms are in use so we can only give you One room." said Arashi while Kyubi and Jade sweat droped knowing he was lieing.He is the only one besides them who live there besides them, Arashi is known for his pranks and somtimes for his ability for making people get closer to each other, his best succes was Jiraiya and Tsunade when he locked them in a room toghter...with Jiraiya naked and Tsunade with a note book and a pervy jutsu put on Tsunade with a anti-perv jutsu on Jiraiya.It put Jiraiya in his place for a while and Tsunade published a book That gave her loads a cash that was called "What it's like as a Pervert in a womans perspective".It made tons of cash but she blu it on sake and gambling.

"Thanks for everything Arashi-san." said a slitliy blushing Vincent.

"No problem." he said as he shut the door to his room.

"So do you want to share the bed Vinnie-kun?" asked Yuffie as she jumped on the bed. He nodded Yes. As they went to sleep Yuffie snuggled Vincent and Vincent put his arm around her.'Maybe coming here wasnt such a bad idea.' thought Vince as he closed his eyes to get some well earned sleep.

(Please review)


	4. Remembering how it came to be pt2

Naruto Uzamaki Valentine

**_How it came to be pt. 2_**

To say Vinncent was suprised was a under statement.When he woke up he noticed yuffie cuddling him like a giant stuffed bear.Vincent enjoyed sleeping in a bed, not his coffin and with a somone he cares about.When he moved to get out of bed he acidently moved her from her sleeping possion.He froze when he saw here chocklete clored eyes (with a hint of red) open.He noticed she changed into her aleeping attire which was a over sized shrit and macthing pants.He on the othere hand was still waring his usual leather outfit with his clock still on the chair he left it on."Nice to see your awake Vinnie-kun, you trying to ditch me so I'd fix the bed didnt you." she said with false anger behind her angry pout.

"Sorry I woke you up I just wanted to get a fell for this place." he said as he got up to get his clock but Yuffie pulled his hand to stay in bed.

"Vinne-kun get back to sleep, I don't want to sleep here all alone." she said as he sat back down and let he cutal closer to him.

"You know Vincent," said Yuffie as she propet up and sat next to him."When we set off on our mission to the leaf, I would have never in a million thought that I would end up having a hole in me, then ride on a demon fox, have a convesation with your or should I say 'our' inner demon, and become a vampire/demon all while I confest my love to you." said Yuffie at the ending it in a low but yet satisfied wisper, just loud enough for the gun slinger to hear.

"The same goes for me..." he said as he looked down to his golden claw he hand over his deformed hand that he had under it.

"Vincent whats wrong?" asked Yuffie as she looked at the man she loved."If this is about me having chaos in me theres no need to be sorry, if you didnt do anything I would have died." said Yuffie.

"Actually you did die, chaos just brought you back to life, you should thank him for bring you back to life." said Kyubi as he came into the room.

"So you mean I DIED!!" said Yuffie as her hugg titened on Vincent.

"Yeah by the way Arashi get your sorry ass in here and start kssing ass, you killed a women that didnt do anything to you!!" siad Kyubi as he pulled in Arashi by his robe

"I said I was sorry how many times do you want to hear-" he was cut off by a claw balled up in a fist

"Why you son of a bit-" now Vincent was cut off by a fist over the head "Vincent he apologised there is no reason to be vialent, I'm sorry Arashi-kun but looks like SOMEONE is a little OVER protective of me." said Yuffie as she glared at Vincent for punching out there host.

"Sorry Arashi-san I just got a little out of line I'm sorry." said Vincent as he bowed in respect as Yuffie pet his head.

"Good boy now you get a treat." said Yuffie as she kissed him and he blushed at this action

"Its alright I'd probibly do the same thing if anything happened to Jade which reminds me, you if you guys want somthing to eat follow me." said Arashi as he started to walk out the door.

"Okay lets go Vinne-kun." said Yuffie as she pulled Vincent as they followed Arashi into the kitchen where Jade and another girl where making beakfast.

"Hay Rin what are you doing here?" asked Arashi as a brown haired girl with red face paint turned around.

"Oh hay sensei, I was just walking by to ask you where Kakashi went but Jade-san ivted me for breakfast so I decided to help make breakfest." Expained Rin as she cracked a egg into a bowl.

"Dont worry about him Rin-chan he just went to take care of his sister in Wave, it turns out that she just got pregnet but the father died abot a mounth ago, but he said he would come back as soon as he could." said Arashi as he took a seat to get ready to eat."by the way this is Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Katsaragi, they will be staying with us until the war is over and there clan can come here to live for a while."

"Its nice to meet you Two." said Rin

"Like wise." said Vincent as he pulled out the chair for Yuffie, which got him a 'Your so sweet' look.

"So how did you guys meet?" asked Rin, at this Arashi started to sweat bullets, not only would he get a beating from Rin for putting a hole in Yuffie a 'Reminder' beating from Jade...Oh was he in trouble if didn't stop the covesation.

"Lets just get some food because it feels like I have a hole in my stomach...Uh oh" said Arashi for using the worst possible thing...that and the killing intent directed at him.This was not missed by Jade who insadently had been cuting open orenges for breakfast, but it turned into a weapaen for a pest Uchia

"Arashi I think Rin should know how you meet these nice people." said Jade in a erri calm

"I don't want to boar Rin with the details." said Arashi trying to keep Rin out of the beating he was going to recive from Jade.

"No thats alright I have loads of time before I have to go train." said Rin

"No, no no, its so boring your just going to go to sle-" he was cut of when Vincent decided to explain the truth...the short and simple truth.

"He put a hole in Yuffie." said Vincent getting ready to dodge anything that was ment for Arashi who was sitting right infront of him.

"SENSEI""ARASHI" said Jade and Rin how both attacked him, Rin beat him for hurting the 'seamingly' harmless Yuffie, Jade beat him for not telling her about the hole he put in the girl.

'Oh shit...Vincent I'm going to get you for this!' thought Arashi dodging things from knives and kunais to chairs to pans.

After Arashi's desevied beating Kyubi told Jade and Rin about how they meet to the hospital and the part where Vincent helped bring Yuffie back from death, at this the women everyone had somthing to say exept Vincent who thought it was not a big deal.

"You saved my life, that is a big deal." said Yuffie as she hugged her saver.

"That was the most heroic/romantic thing you could have done." said Rin as she went into a romance gaze thinking if Kakashi would do this.

"Thats the sweatest thing you could have done to prove your love." said Jade as she hugged Arashi who had a black eye put still looked good to Jade, even though she gave him the black eye

"Yeah, that was greatest and the most herioc thing I've ever seen in my ninja carrier." coplamented Arashi

"I agree, I actually thought it wasnt going to work." said Kyubi as he took a drink from his tea

"I actually just gave her the worst burdain in the world, I gave her my life long sin given curse...a life with Chaos an me." said Vincent in a low voice

"Thats not true you gave the gift that tops ever gift I've ever goten in my entier life...a life with te man I truely and deeply love...you Vincent Valentine." at this act everyone thought it was the most Romantic statement theve ever heard.

"Ahh thats so sweet." said everyone in the room minus Yuffie and Vincent who where making out.

"After you two are done making out I think we should talk about your rent-ow what was that for?" asked Arashi as Jade his gut.

"If you just said rent then you must of ment the free stay the'll be getting until there clan comes to live here." asked Jade as she stared daggers at Arashi for even thinking about charging them rent after all the've been through.

"I was just kidding about that, anyway, last night I talked to the Concial eldier and the've agreed to let you stay here, and have offered you two to become hidden leaf ninja, and by the way you fight Vincent-san you can be a ANBU black op with your fighting capablitys." stated Arashi as he finished eating.

"That offer sounds tempting but it reminds me of a organiztion I was once in and I don't wont a repeat of what happened while I was in that organiztion." said Vincent as he remembered all the troubles he went through when he was a Turk.

"You don't have to worry about killing people in cold blood, you'll be pretecting this great village alonge with fellow warriors that want to protect there loved ones, so what do you say?" asked Arashi, hopping he would get a great friend and allie in battle.

"I'll think about it, but I think Yuffie-chan would like to join you among your shinobi ranks." said Vincent as Yuffie sky rocketed up at the thought.

"I would love to be a great shinobi among the leaf village." said Yuffie

"Then I guess we should head for my office we have alot to talk about, and we'll have to talk to those old wind bag's in the concial." said Arashi

"alright Arashi, I have to go to work now, come on Rin we can't keep Kuneari waiting." said Jade as she got her chunin jacket from the rack.

"Alright Jade-sensai, see you later, Arashi-sensei." said Rin as she followed Jade out the door

"So what rank is Jade Arashi-kun?" asked Yuffie

"She is the head of the ANBU black Op's and my personal body guard." stated Arashi

"So how did you guys meet anyway?" asked Yuffie wanting to know more about there love life, even thow she wasn't a stero type girl she still loved to know about peoples love lifes, like Cloud's and Tifa's

"we meet the day I was assighed the job of being Hokage.She couldn't take her eyes off of me." Arashi said but before he could glot Kyubi corrected him.

"Thats because you had ramen noddles on your face and you had no idea until she took the noodles off for you." corrected Kyubi as Yuffie started to laugh.

"That had to be embaresing for you Arashi-kun." asked Yuffie as she got out of her laughing fit.

"Yeah it was, but that didn't stop me from asking her out." said Arashi then Kyubi decided to correct him agian.

"You kept bothering her until she agreed to go out with you, I know cause she paid me to keep tabs on you so when you came close to her shed get a 5-second head start so she could hide or run." corrected Kyubi agian.

"So thats why I was never able to find here out of meetings, well after or first date we fell in love, we became inseperable, then three months ago we secretly married, since it was in the middle of the Shinobi Wars I couldnt aford Jade getting kidnapped so we hid our relasionship the only reason no ones suspected anything is because shes my bodyguard explaining why shes always with me, the only ones that know of our marrage is our students , the third,Ichiracku and the my sensei Jiraiya and he only knows because he caught us making out so he put 2&2 togeher alonge with Nara Shikaku only a few people know of our relationship and eventhen even fewer know of the child wee having." said Arashi as he grabed his Hokage robe.

"Don't worry Arashi-san well keep this between us, right Yuffie-chan." said Vincent trying to gain Arashi's trust.

"Thats right we'll help this village alonge side you by becoming Leaf Ninja." said Yuffie

"Alright then lets get our adventure started." said Arashi as he stood at the door and walked to the Hokage tower.

**Fast pace time**

Vincent and Yuffie became hidden Leaf shinobi with little trouble from the council.They became officaly Jonin, they kept there past hidden just in case they had to leave and have no follow, the only people that know off there past were Arashi, Jade, and Kyubi.Both Vincent and Yuffie learned many jutsu's, Yuffie got addicted into learning jutsus just how she had a fancy for Matreia so she was known to _'find'_ jutsu scrolls and copy them and put them back before anyone know someone _'found' _them. The only reason she put them back was because Vincent reminded her that if she got busted theyed be seent packing.Yuffie also how to control the power to transform into her vampire form and her chaos form.In her Vampire form she had silver short hair, she had claws that could tare throw anything, she had armor like skin(like the one in DoC that vincent gets in his the Galian Beast state, but in Yuffies size.) as for her chaos form she had similar feheirs to Vincent's chaos form except it was form fitting for Yuffie, it showed of her curves as for her specialty weapon in her chaos form is her trusty Shurakan except it was motified so it makes a powerful wind strike at a opponet even if it didn't hit it still sent a powerful strike in the general derection that it was sent in.Another thing that they learned about Chaos and Kyubi...they were both perverts, when they weren't in sight of humans they read a special series of books called Icha Icha paradise which chaos read through mind link through Vincent and Kyubi.Vincent wasn't necseroly a pervert its just that when he went to a local bok store he found that it was a top rated book, alot of people in trench coats got them so Vincent read them, Vincent wasn't a idiot he knew that if Jade or goddess forbede Yuffie found he would not only get a beating but get one of the greatest books he had ever read burned in front of him but get another beating just for buying the book.Kyubi didn't have to worry about getting a beating he got a full parden from Jade and Yuffie because he been didn't have a girlfrend and he couldn't just get a women so easly because of his demon haritage, naturally they belived him but unbenonst to them he could get any women he wanted just by smileing at them but when Yuffie or Jade walked by he would turn off his charm so he could keep his books in one piece.During the Great shinobi war Arashi, Jade, Yuffie, Vincent, and Kyubi became heros, not only did they save many people but also defeated great and powerful enemys from Rock, Cloud, amd many other shinobi that dared harm there village.During this time Orichmaru had his eyes on Yuffie and Vincent, sence he became a missing ninja from the Leaf he's been trying to find a way to destroy the village and when he saw Yuffie and Vincent in there alered forms he knew he could destroy the Leaf if he had that power so he devoded all his resorces into finding out what power they had and how he could harnese that power to his own use, but came up dry about all he knew was that they had some sort of bloodlimit that alowed them to transform, so he some how was able to obtian there DNA and tryed to reproduce it but kept on failing until his curse seal was born.

The shinobi wars came to a end 3-months after Vincent and Yuffie came to Kohnoha, after the grand celebration Yuffie was able to get the council to alow the Wutai to join the Village all they had to do was wait for Kyubi's friend to find a way threw the montains.During there time waiting they got to know the people of the Leaf, Vincent became drinking budies with Inoichi, Chouza, and Shikaku who were also were the only people they liked on the concil but they were the only people that knew of Jades pregnence, the only reason Choza and Inoichi knew is because Shikaku got really drunk and braged about it...that and he striked throw the bar.

Vincent along with Yuffie became great Shinobi and made names for themselves, Vincent was known as Konhas shadow beast and Yuffie was became known as Konohas White flower,the reason Vincent was known as Shadow Beast was because in battle Vincent would release his Galian Beast form to destroy the enemy ,the reason Yuffie was known as White flower was because she bragged about it when she made her dramatic enterance into battle she would anounce it for everyone hear...this was embaracing for all Leaf Ninja, the only people that didn't mind it was Gai and that was because his was worse,and Vincent who was already use to it.

The Shinobi war has final stoped, Arashi was the one who destroyed the remaining Rock Shinobi that were for war, Arashi may have stopped the war but he also made alot of enemys, a morjoridy of those enemys were in Rock.This was the reason why Arashi kept his relationship with Jade a secret and espacally the pregnance that Jade had.

Now that the war was over Yuffie and Vincent got an idea, there idea was to convince Cloud and the rest of there friends to come to live in The Hidden Leaf Village. Know that the war was over The Leaf village was the perfect place for a family to live in and there was no sign of the planets decay, all they needed to do was convince everyone to come, so they wrote some letters: One for Cloud and Tifa telling them that the land they were in was nice and piaceful and had no sign of skyscrapers or motropolisis, had many deleveries across the great lands, many people that want good food and somthing to drink and it was a nice place to raise childern, for Barret they told him that this land was full of life and he should researh on how the area is able to stay so green and NOT deselent, and for Cid they told him that there are skies that don't have any sign of polution and asked him if he could bring the Wutai that were going to migret over.Once they wrote the letters Kyubi's friend which by the way was a fox that had 2-tails and wings, finally maped out the moutain scape so Cid cold navigate through the maoution rang but it would take a few weeks to get through the moutain rang because of the the High Wind's size.

**6 MONTHS LATER **

Vincent was just finished with his mission with his 19th S-Rank mission and was headen twoards the Hokages Office to report Arashi and go get a drink when somthing caught his eye in a display case in a local jeweraly store, it seemed to be a engagment ring, but the only difference was that instead of dimoand it seemed to be...Materia!

"Hay Vincent how you doing today." said Kyubi as he came from behind of Vincent."Hay are you planing on proposing to Yuffie-chan Vincent." teased Kyubi as he spyed Vincent looking at the ring.

"No, it just caught my eye thats all." said Vincent as he turned around to walk away.

"Have I ever told you about my first Wife." said Kyubi as he walked along with Vincent

"I belive that you haven't." said Vincent as he turned a right.

"You see when I first got married my wife was lets see...16 and I was around lets see...234." said Kyubi as he kept walking with Vincent

"So she must have been a demon to." said Vincent as he took another right trying to get away from Kyubi

"Actually she was 100 human." corrected Kyubi at this Vincent stoped

"You married a 12 year old, and you don't fell bad about it?" questioned Vincent

"Actually I was in my 12 year old form, we fell in love so there was no real reason to feal bad." said Kyubi as he continued to walk and this time Vincent followed

"So what happened to her?" asked Vincent as he turned a right with Kyubi

"She died of old age...I still miss her though, even though shes not here I still love her, she lived her life to the fullest and was with her every second of it, even though she could not have childern she cared for every child as if it was our her own." said Kyubi as he took another right.

"So you never had a child and you were ok with that?" said Vincent knowing Kyubi always wanted a child

"Yes, even though I was older than her we still loved each other, by the way you should take Yuffie-chan off the market before she decideds to acept one of those marrige praposals from her fan club." teased Kyubi as he pointed to the same Jewerly store he was at earlyer.

"You know what I think I will take your advice." said Vincent as he walked into the store but stoped and turned around."and thank you for that story Kyubi, it helped me make a desetion." said Vincent

"No problem, by the way can you tell Yuffie-chan that I gave my friend all the letters you guys gave to me and also tell her Congratulations." said Kyubi as he turned into a fire ball and burned out of existance.

"Yeah I'll tell her that." he said as he walked into the Jewerly Store.

**2 Hours later**

Vincent was scared and he wasn't esaily scared.His mind was thinking of backing out but he knew there was small chance of Yuffie saying No...But he was still nerved out.

'What if she says no and never talks to me agian.' thought Vincent as he paced around Arashi's living room waiting for Yuffie to get home from training with Jade and the other girl's (Kuneari, Anko, and Rin(I'll explain later)) just as he turns to head to his room Yuffie comes into the Mansion with Jade, Arashi, and the other girls.

"Hi Vinne-kun, where you heading?" asked Yufie as she put down her things.

"Yuffie, we need to talk," he said as he walked to her"Alone" he said looking at Arashi and giving him a 'If you don't do what I say you'll pay for it later' look.Arashi didn't miss this look and scuted the Women out of the room.

"Lets go girl's we need to get dinner started." said Arashi as he left the room, as the door closed Vincent turned to Yuffie who was looking kind of worryed

"Yuffie-chan tell me how long have we been going out?" asked Vincent trying to break the ice.

"About 6-months why...Oh no your..your...breaking up with me?" said Yuffie as her eyes started to water "If this is about me snuglling up with you to much I swear I won't do it just give me another chance!" said Yuffie as she started to cry.

"No Yuffie I'm not breaking up with you and I enjoy you snuggling me at night... I just wanted to ask you.." Vincent started to freeze up, he started to think about backing out until he heared somthing.

"YOU CAN DO IT VINCENT...(WHAM)" he heard Arashi say.

"Shut up Arashi you're screwing things up...ops." said Jade as she put her ear to the wall to hear what Yuffie and Vincent were talking about.

'Thanks Arashi' thought Vincent as he continued his proposal."Yuffie fof as long as I known I've cared about you and 6-months a go it turned into Love, what I'm trying to say," he bent down on one knee" Yuffie Katasragi of the Wutai clan will you ...Marry me?" asked Vincent as he put the materia engagment ring on here hand and started to sweat expecting the worse.

Yuffie was speechless, she just got home from training all sweating and dirty and she thought Vincent wanted to break with her but got the exact oppistie and now she was feeling a little lihgt headed and fell backwards, but luckly Vincent caught her.

"Yuffie are you alri.." he was cut off by Yuffie's tounge that was in his mouth.She pulled out of the kiss and started to blush.

"Vincent Valentine, you have no idea how long I was waiting for you to say that...and my ansewr is YES of course I'll marry you!!!" she said as she started to kiss Vincent agian.

"WOHO lets have a pa(BOOM)" Arashi was cut off by a masive explosion that got everyones attention.There was a another boom heard in the distance.

"Hokage sir!!" said a Anbu member that was coming through the door,"There's a attack on the north Gate." said the scared out of his wit Anbu.

"Whats going on, who's attacking us, it can't be Cloud or Rock since we signed a peace treaty a few weeks ago and thier forces still haven't rcovered." said a seriuse Arashi

"It's the...Kyubi." chocked out the Anbu as he fell to the floor do to blood loss from the scare in his back that looked like a claw mark.

"Get this man medical atenion, Vincent and Yuffie your with me were going to see whats going on." ordered Arashi.

"Hai" said everyone.Jade felt her stomach contract but ignored it,'The babys not due for another month' thought Jade as she decided to follow Arashi leaveing the girls to tend to the injered Anbu member.

**North Gate**

Arashi, Vincent and Yuffie were looking at a inraged Kyubi in his giant fox form destroying everything in sight with his Nine-tails.

"KYUBI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!" screamed a pest Arashi as he ran twards the giant Fox.

"Destroy, Destroy, DESTROY" chanted the giant Biju.

"Kyubi snap ut of it!!!" screamed Yuffie as she followed Arashi while Vincent talked to Chaos.

"'Chaos whats going on?" asked Vincent

**"I don't know Kyubi has shut off our mind link I can't talk to him, but by the look of things he's under some kind of Genjutsu, but the ony problem is that Kyubi's to strong for human genjutsu so eithier he's under a strong demon jutsu or hes finally snaped." **said Chaos

"Is there anyway to snap him out of it?" asked Vincent as he followed Yuffie and Arashi

**"No only a demon can snap him out of this and since your only a half demon you can't really do anything." **said ChaosJust as Chaos finished his sentence Vincent heard somthing make a _splash _sound, he turned around to see Jade standing there cluching her bulging stomach that seemed to have gotten a little smaller...then it hit Vincent like a ton of bricks...her water broke.

"Jade we need to get you to a hospital now!" said Vincent as he picked up Jade and rushed to the hospital.The only problem was that debre was falling all over the place, thats when Vincent noticed a little boy with a little girl in hand running away from the war zone, then the worst thinng happens for the kids, a building was collapsing and they were in the hit zone, luckly Vincent saw this and rushed in and grabed both the kids in one hand while holding jade in the other and ran twarods a abandend building that was far from the north gates.

"Ok you three should be safe here for now, hey you," said Vincent looking at the boy" whats your name?" asked Vincent

"My name is Itachi Uciha, Aunt Jade whats going on why is Kyubi attacking us?" asked Itachi

"I don't know Itachi, just stay here were it's safe." said Jade as she felt the cutractions become more rapid

"Jade I don't think we can get to the hosptial, I'll go get a medical-nin they'll be able to help, Itachi I need you to be brave and protect Jade and Ayame until I get back." asked Vincent as he walked back out to get a med-nin.

"Wait Vincent I need you to get Arashi-kun, he's the father and I think he should see his son be born." said Jade as she rubbed her stomach

"Hai." said Vincent as he went out.

**AT THE NORTH GATE**

Yuffie was in her chaos form sweaping through Kyubi's tails, she was trying to snap Kyubi out of his trance."Kyubi snap out of it," she said as she dodged another of Kyubi's tails.As she was doing this Vincent was trying to find a med-nin and Arashi.'Were are you Arashi' thought Vincent as he looked through the shinobi that were trying to hold off Kyubi, thats when he saw Rin runing tworad the village, knowing that she was like a daughter to Arashi she would know where Arashi would be so he decided to follow.

**AT A MAKE SHIFT TENT**

Vincent was right, Rin lead him stright to Arashi and since she was a med-nin he hit 2-birds with one stone, as he entered the tent he saw the Third, Jiriaya, Tusande, and all the clan heads talking about how to handle the situation.

"We must destroy the demon, he's been waiting for us to let down our guard so he could attack and destroy us!!" said Danzo the _previous_ leader of Anbu roots until Arashi despanded it because of its barberick tactic's, the only reason Danzo was there was because he became the leader of the Concil.

"We can't destroy a Demon lord especially not a a loaly freind thats under a a Genjutsu!" said Vincent as he walked in, over the coures of time Kyubi became Vincent's best friend and aalie because he knew the paine that came with age.

"And how would you know this Valentine?" said Danzo

"Because me and Kyubi have a mind link that Yuffie and I have with him and even if he was trying to destroy the village he wouldn't also be chanting DESTROY in his own mind." said Vincent in a calm voice.

"That only proves its a mindless monster!!" said Danzo, this statement struck a cord with Tusande, Jiriaya, Rin, Hisashi, Arashi, Vincent, Inoichi, Chouza, and Shikaku.

"That will be quiet enough!!!" stated The Third

"Its obvius that we want to stop Kyubi from destroying the village but since it seems we can't stop him by attack, there is another way, Arashi we need to talk about the 'seal' we were developing earlyer." said Sarutobe.

"Hai" said Arashi as he followed the Third, Vincent decided to get Arashi and Rin now while he could.

"Rin come with me, we need to talk to Arashi as well." said Vincent as he followed Arashi out the tent, but not without 2 sannin noticing the ergincie in Vincents voice so they decided to follow as well.

**IN THE FOREST**

"Arashi I think we are going to have to use The Death God sealing no Jutsu, the problem is that were useing it on a comrade, and to tell the truth I don't think it will work." said the Thirdto do something for me:.

"Thats true, the Death God Seal doesn't work on demons like Kyubi...but there is another way." said Arashi depressed.

"What do you mean Arashi?" asked the Third.

"You see, I could make it so I could seal Kyubi but the only problem is not only will it cost the life of the sealer but it requires somthing to seal it in...more specificly a human child thats chakra coils haven't developed yet." finshed Arashi as Vincent and Rin decided to walk in to view.

"So what do we do sensei?" asked Rin quietly

"How long have you two been there?" asked Arashi

"We've been here the whole time." confesed Rin as Vincent decided to break the news

"Arashi, it seems Jade is in labor no-" Vincent was cut of by everyone in the clearing and two figures falling off a branch who turns out to be Tusande and Jiriaya with Wide eyes and there jaws on the floor as the same for everyone in the clearing except Arashi and Vincent.

"Jade-sensai is...pr-pr-pregnet?" asked Rin picking her jaw up off the ground.

"Yes she is and since your here to Tusande you can help in the delvery process along with Rin, Arashi we need to hurry now." said Vincent as he was followed by everyone in the clearing

**LATER AT THE RUN DOWN BUILDING**

Everyone besides Vincent and Arashi were dumstruct when they saw Jades bulging stomach that was carrying a child.

"I see it but I don't believe it...when did this happen Arashi?" asked a wide-eyed Tusande.

"It's been a while since we've been married, what do you think we were doing on our honey moon, not intelgence gathering I could tell you that much." said Arashi with a slight smile

"When you guys are done talking CAN YOU BAKAS HELP ME DELEVERY THIS BABY!!!!" asked a extremly pest Jade

"Hai" said both Tusande and Rin while Arashi looked at the rest of the people in the room.

"Alright everyone I need each of you to do what I say: Jiriaya I need you to get the Scroll of Sealing it seems I must use The Death God Seal I'll also need you to bring me 3 blank scrolls and a brush, Itachi I need you to be a brave man and watch over Ayame-chan and keep her safe, Sarutobi I need you to set up for the ritual, and Vincent I need to talk to you alone." said Arashi as he walked out of the building with fist clinthched and eyes teary.

**OUTSIDE WITH VINCENT AND ARASHI**

Arashi had his back turned to Vincent trying to hide his emotions.

"Vincent I need to ask you a favor...it has to do with my child." said Arashi as he turned around to reveal a teary eyed Arashi with a seriuos look on his face.

"What is it Arashi?" asked a worried Vincent.

"It seems that I must use The Death god Seal on Kyubi, so it seems that he can't be my childs god father so I ask you Vincent Valentine to become my childs god father!" asked Arashi

"Why would you ask me to be your childs godfather, you know of my history and of my sins that I've caused why would you choose me?" asked Vincent

"You see I belive that people can change with the love of those around them, you have saved my life countless times during the war so I belive that you can keep my child safe if anything happens to Jade, so what do you say?" asked once agian Arashi

"I accept, but you do know Yuffie-chan will be his godmother, and I'm prety sure your child will be a hyperactive kid...just like his father." said Vincent trying to lightin up the mood

"Yeah that seems most likely" said Arashi.Just as Vincet was going to ask about how to handle Kyubi Jiriya showed up with 3 regular scrolls and The Scroll of Sealing on his back.

"Jiriaya I need you to go help The Third with preparing the ritual, leave the Scrolls and go." said Arashi just as Jiriaya was about jump away Arashi said one more thing that made Jiriaya feel Happy yet sad."and Jiriaya, I want you to know that you were always...a Father to me and Ame when she was around." said Arashi as he took the scrolls from Jiriaya.

"You know, you Two were always a bother to me when it came to my research when you Two were younger but you were like our childern to me and Tusande and you still are...Arashi please promise me you won't do anything foolish...I can't bare the lose of another one of my students adn Tusande can't handle the lose of another loved one, so please don't do anything dangers." said Jiriaya with a single tear coming down his face.

"Sorry sensei, when I took the title of hokage I swore to protect this village with my life...and thats what I'm going to do." said Arashi as he walked back to Vincent.

"Right...Hokage-sama" said Jiriaya as he jumped out of exestence.

"Alright Vincent, I'm going to asign you a mission, this mission will take 13-years to complete and is a SS-rank mission that will involve you. Yuffie, Kyubi, Jade, me, and my soon to be born child...Do you acppet this mission?" asked Arashi with his peircing blue eyes of determinassion.

"Yes Hokage-sama." said Vincent

"Alright" said Arashi as he opened the scroll of Sealing."Time for me to tell you the mission specks." said Arashi

**BACK AT THE ABANDONED BUILDING 30-min later**

Alright Jade I can see the head crowning, just give it another push." said Rin as she and Tsuande were getting ready to reseve the child.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO LET ARASHI TOACH ME AGIAN!!!!!" said Jade as she gave the final push that released the baby into the world.

"WAAH, WAAAAH, WHAAAAAH." screamed the baby as he took his first gasps of air into the world

"He looks just like his father, Rin go get Arashi and tell him he has a new baby boy ready to see his daddy." said Tsuande as she rapped the baby in a blanket.

"Hai." said Rin as she turned around to only see Arashi and Vincent walking in to see what was going on.

"Your just in time to see your baby boy be born into this world...Congratulations Arashi." said Tsuande as she handed the baby to Jades waiting hands

"A boy, just what Arashi always wanted, I wouldn't have minded a girl but a boys just as good...ok now then Arashi what should we name him." asked Jade as she cerested her babys head.

"I alredy picked one just incase he looked like me...he shall be called...Naruto." proclaimed Arashi.

Everyone in the room was dum founded except Itachi how passed out due to the sight of The maigclly mircle of 'birth'.

"Arashi your naming our boy after a fishcake?" asked a cofused yet mad Uchia

"NO no no theres another meaning to it as well, its whirlwind, and as you know he'll have alot of my atributes so I decided to call him after what I hope will be his best element." said Arashi as he decided to steal away Naruto from Jade to see his son's bright shining face, but Arashi's smile desipred when he decided to tell Jade his plan.

"Jade-chan I found a way to stop Kyubi but it requires 2 human lives and a container that dosen't have developed chackra system" at this Jade stared wide eyed at her child and then her eyes started to water."and you know that I can't ask anyone else to do this and only you and me have signed the Death God contract." both Arashi and Jade knew that their lifes would leave Naruto parent less.

"Don't worry Jade I've taken care of things for Naruto, so please don't worry." said Arashi trying to keep Jade in one piece.

"Alright, Arashi-kun, at least let me say good-bye to Naruto-kun and also give me a scroll so I can give Naruto an apology of what were going to do to him." said Jade as she got Naruto back gently.

"Alright, I thought ahead and got you one ahead of time...take your time Jade-chan." said Arashi as he signaled everyone to leave Jade alone with Naruto.

**AT THE BATTLEFRONT**

Yuffie was trying everything in here Arsenal to get Kyubi out of his hyptinized state.

"We must hold him off until the Hokage arrives!" said Shinobi in the back round.

Thats when a Giant Toad appired out of no where and there appired to be 2 shinobi on its back, thats when Yuffie saw The Death God next to the shinobi...and thats when she noticed the Deah gods hands in the Shinobi's backs.

'What the hell is goin-' Yuffie stoped her thoughts when she saw a Giant Vortex captured Kyubi and absorb him tworads the Shinobi until Kyubi was no longer visabe to any one.

'I have to investigate this.' thought Yuffie as she flew (Remember she's in chaos form.) towards the Toad

**NEAR GAMABUNTA**

"Arashi are you alright?" asked Vincent as he slung Arashi over his shoulder as the Third did the same with jade.

"Yeah I'm alright...just a littile tired." said Arashi as he stood up using all his strength that he had left and walked twarods narutos small body that was being held by Jiriaya

"Alright Jiriaya I want to see my baby boy one last time befor I leave." asked Arashi as he recived Naruto from Jiriaya who was silinently crying after seeing his star puply sacrfise his soul along with his lover

Hey Arashi bring my Naru-kun here." asked Jade as she walked over to Arashi

"You know Naruto your one of the bravist babies I've ever seen...no other child can say that theve saved a village and a great Biju from total destruction." joked Arashi as he tickled Naruto's stomach.

"Yeah..and they can also can't say that they are the son of one of the greatest Hokages in the world...but nethier can you ...at least until the time comes." said Jade as she gromed Narutos hair back.

"Alright Jade its time for us to leave...Sarutobi please make sure that Naruto is seen as a hero for saving this village, but if worst comes to worse as it did for Ame then Vincent," Arashi said as he turned to Valentine"You'll inatiate plan B if things go as I think it might." said Arashi as he looked up to see The Death God nooding his head.

"Alright Vincent it looks like our time has come... for now anyway, here Sarutobi take care of Naruto, by the way DON'T tell anyone about our son's true origins, Naruto will take the last name of Jade's mother, Uzamaki." said Arashi as he handed Naruto to The third and walked into the morning sun along side Jade following The Death God and started to turn transparent until they completely decpired.

"Vincent..wh-wh-wh-whats going on?" asked Yuffie in her regular form, she was there just long enough to see Jade and Arashi walk away with a giant looking purple devil.leaping over to were Vincent was Yuffie was stareing wide eyed at were Arashi and Jade just were.

"There...gone Yuffie, they had to give up there lives and child to save Kyubi from destroying this Village." stated Vincent as he prepared for what was coming.

"G-g-g-gone.?" said Yuffie as she collapesed on to Vincents waiting hands.

"This is going to be along week" said Vincent as he picked up Yuffie and started to walk along side Sarutobi

**Around a day later**

Sarutobi was stuck between strangling half of the Concial members and riping all of there clan homes apart.Most of the Conceil wanted to kill Naruto or throw him into the forest and leting him get killed by wild anmials.The only people that didnt want anything to happen to Naruto were all of Arashi's old friends.

"We must kill the demon before he could finish the job!!" said the head of the Haruno Clan.

"Watch what you say Haruno, we don't know what's going on!" said Sikaku as both Inoichi and Choza noded

"Yes we do, he was just bidding his time until he could destroy us!!" countered Haruno

"Thats enough from both of you, now if I hear one more thing that involves Naruto and anything that will lead to his death, there will be hell to pay!" said Sarutobi as he raideated killing intent shuting up all the Clan Heads mouths in fear off being killed strangled or worse.

"Now that I have your attention, Today I will be making a law That states: Anyone found saying anything about the Kyubi to the younger generation will be exicuted and charged with trison do I make myself clear!" said Sarutobi trying to keep himself from murdering a majored of the Concil heads.

"Now with that settled, I will be placeing Naruto in the Orfanege until he's adopted. any question?" asked Sarutobi

"I have one." said Shikaku " What happened to the childs parents?" asked Shikaku trying to figure out why Arashi choose Naruto for such a heavy burden(AN: Doesn't know Naruto's Arashi's kid.)

"Naruto's mother died giving birht to him and his father died durring the attack." said The Third lieing/ telling the truth at the same time.

"Is there any other questions?" asked The Third, he recived none so he ended the meeting and decided to drink his troubles away like a certain student he had.

**At the hospital**

Yuffie was sabbing into Vincents chest while sitting on the hospital bed she was sleeping in just a few minutes ago.

"Why Vincent why did they die?" asked Yuffie as she sobbed into his chest

"It was the only way to save the Village and Kyubi." said Vincent ashe held her tring to calim her down

"What happened to their child?" asked Yuffie looking up into Vincent's red eyes

"Yuffie theres a few things i have to tell you and they involve Arashi's and Jade's legacy." said Vincent as he looked into Yuffie's choclate colored eyes

"What are you talking about?" asked Yuffie as she silvered up enough to hear Vincent

"Where should I Begin" said Vincent as he prepared himself to tell Yuffie the long story

**AT THE REMAINS OF THE NORTH GATE**

Tusande had a traveling bag on her back and was prepared to leave this village a second time in her life. Just as she was going to walk out the remains of the North gate a certain Toad Hermat appered infront of her.

"Tusande where do you think your going?" aksed Jiriaya as he came closer

"I'm leaving this place, it's done nothing but take people that were preciuse to me." said Tusande as she locked eyes with Jiriaya

"What happened to that promise you made to Arashi?" asked Jiriaya in a serious voice

"The promise is in void, he said as long as he's around I'm not aollowed to leave...do you see him around?" asked Tusande as a stray tear came down her chick

"Tusande I know Arashi and so do you so you should know what that promise ment so as long as I'M around your not leaving this village." said Jiriaya as he held her shoulders

"Get out of my way Jiriaya or I'll have to hurt you in more ways than one!" stated Tusande as she srated to cry more

"No." Jiriaya stated as he kept his grip

"Fine you want to know why I'm leaving? alright I'll tell you, do you remember that night around 3 days Dan died?" asked Tusande

"Yeah...Oh yeah...hehehe...sorry about taking about that, you were just so loanly and we had our fare share of drinksand...wait why are you bringing this up?" asked Jiriaya not knowing what was going on

"We'll around 3weeks later I found out I was Pregnant." said Tusande as she started to cry a little more

"Oh shit...what happened to our child?" asked Jiriaya as he was sweating bullets and really confussed

"Well THEY grew up and one died at 13 and the other died just yesterday...Arashi the Yodamie Hokage\Yellow Flash and Ami the Five-tailed Dog container were OUR Childern OUR flesh and blood OUR offspring, the rsult of us having sex and me abendening them!!!" Screamed Tusande as she colapsed on the ground crying

END

AN: hopped you liked it please review and give some suggetions

P.S:I making this a Naruto harem and I'm going to put FFX-2 Characters in this story but without the game history but similarities to it.


End file.
